


A Little Fall of Rain

by thesoftestofepilogues



Series: Coldflash Songfic Oneshots [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Established Relationship, I'm so sorry, M/M, Minor Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart, inspired by les miserables, team arrow (mentioned), team legends (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoftestofepilogues/pseuds/thesoftestofepilogues
Summary: Len and Barry have been partners for five years and they work together to stop crime in Central City. They know any day could be their last, but that doesn't mean they're prepared for that day to come.Songfic of sorts inspired by "A Little Fall of Rain" from Les Miserables.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "A Little Fall of Rain" from Les Mis with a line borrowed from "You" by Keaton Henson
> 
> I was reading an angsty fic by Liu and listening to Les Mis and one thing led to another and here we are. I wrote this in an hour, unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

After five years of being partners, Barry and Len could sense each other, how they moved and felt, at home (in the bedroom) and in the field fighting metas. Even when Barry was running over mach 2, Len could anticipate every step he took. They had each other's backs, always protecting blind spots and yelling directions into their comms. 

 

When they were ambushed, Barry flashed into his suit, and Len whirred his cold gun to life. They fought back-to-back to thin the ranks of their attackers. They worked like a well-oiled machine, their styles perfect complements. 

 

But then Barry was falling, hitting the ground with a thud as Len iced the last guy. 

 

“Caitlin! Cisco!” Len shouted into the comms, kneeling on the ground next to his partner and pulling off Barry’s cowl. “Barry’s down. He was shot.” Len glared at the blood on Barry’s chest, willing the wound to heal. 

 

“His vitals are bottoming out,” Caitlin’s voice crackled back. “Can you see if the bullet exited?”

 

Len tried to roll Barry to see his back, but Barry’s groans made him stop. “It’s lodged,” Len informed. 

 

“Can you get it out?” Cisco asked.

 

Len was silent for a moment, analyzing the wound. “No,” he replied solemnly. “I would try if it would help him.”

 

“Len,” Barry moaned, gripping his lover’s hand. “Don’t go, Len.”

 

“Stay with me, Barr. I’m right here,” Len begged, removing his hand from Barry’s to remove his parka and pillow it under Barry’s head, grabbing his hand again.

 

“Len...” Cisco said quietly, “We’re on our way, but... we won’t make it in time with the van.”

 

Len coughed, trying to stifle his sob. “Don’t leave me, Barr. You’ll be okay.”

 

Barry’s face relaxed. “Len,” he called, a small smile gracing his lips. “I don’t even feel it.”

 

Len released a sob, gripping Barry’s hand tighter. “I love you so much, Scarlet. With everything in my being.”

 

“Love you too, Lenny.” Barry blinked slowly as thunder shook the windows of the buildings around them, raindrops loudly splattering on the street next to them.

 

Len wiped a raindrop off Barry’s cheek, his thumb leaving a streak of dirt under Barry’s eye. “Why’d you do that, kid? I never wanted you to get hurt on my behalf.”

 

“You would’ve done the same for me, Len,” Barry spoke quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. “Besides, it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

 

“Barry,” Len cried desperately, “I would take a million bullets for you if you’d let me.”

 

“Len...it’s okay. Just hold me now...” Barry drew a haggard breath, the rain falling freely. 

 

Scooting carefully, Len slipped his free arm around Barry’s shoulders, holding him close to his chest. “You are..my life’s best part,” Len whispered. “I love you, Barry.”

 

“Len,” Barry sighed, before inhaling with a shudder. On his quiet exhale, Caitlin’s voice broke through on the comms. 

 

“He’s gone,” she said with a sob. 

 

Len could only hold Barry’s lifeless form, rain soaking through his sweater. 

 

When the STAR Labs van pulled up ten minutes later, Cisco and Caitlin got out, Caitlin announcing the time of death, tears streaming down her face. Cisco kneeled next to Len, hand on Len’s shoulder. How he managed to drive while crying was beyond Len. 

 

The three of them lifted Barry into the back of the van, Len opting to ride in the back, still grasping Barry’s hand. 

\---

The funeral was a small affair, only the “immediate family” around, which was still sizable with Len, Caitlin, Cisco, Joe, Iris, Wally, Mick, Lisa, Oliver, Felicity, Ray, and Sara. Officers from the CCPD had stopped by for the wake, Cisco receiving vibes in from Kara on Earth-3 and Harry and Jesse on Earth-2. 

 

A few days later, Len made a public announcement to his and the Flash’s retirement, warning of Kid Flash taking over for them. Cisco and Caitlin had asked him to stay on, but when he said he couldn’t do it without Barry, they nodded in understanding. 

 

Len had locked himself in the apartment he and Barry had shared, grieving alone until Lisa had forced him to stay with her and Cisco. 

 

He helped out with the chores, but he rarely left the apartment. 

 

One day, he greeted them at the breakfast table with a suitcase in one hand and his gun in the other. When he asked Cisco to signal to the Waverider, he obliged without protest. 

He wanted to try to be the good guy Barry had thought him, fighting alongside Rip Hunter to maintain history. And if he happened to go back in time once in awhile on the jump ship to see Barry again, no one mentioned it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the only one who still loves songfic oneshots, right? I'd make fanvids if I could figure out how.


End file.
